


Aftermath (Only Two Left Alive)

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [57]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aftermath of the Holy War, Drabble, Echoes of the Dead, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Post-War, Prompt Fic, past canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Marin and Shaina are alone in the tomb-like silence of the Silver Saint Dormitories. Juné visits them there.





	Aftermath (Only Two Left Alive)

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Marin and Shaina, in the end, are the only two Silver Saints left alive. It’s terrifying to think about. Their barracks is echoingly empty, and sometimes both of them swear they can hear Misty complaining, Moses soothing him, Asterion singing along to the radio badly, Jamian obnoxiously imitating birdcalls. All the little echoes of life from the people they used to live with.

They’re also two of the only women currently still serving as Saints, so when a girl about the same age and Shun and Seiya slips into the barracks looking for them, it’s a surprise. She’s a Bronze Saint, stuck in the same barracks as all those rowdy boys, and she tells them, quietly, that she’s not used to it.

“It was much quieter on Andromeda Island.” Juné admits. “It was just me and Shun and Master Cepheus Daidalos. We’d sleep in the daytime and train at night. Our house was underground, so we never really had a lot of noise around us.” She shrugs lightly. “Shun seems to be adjusting better than I am.” She looks a little disappointed in herself. Marin squeezes her shoulder gently. She remembers Cepheus Daidalos, vaguely. He’d been much older than her, in his late twenties the last time she’d seen him, which would have made him in his thirties when Juné knew him, probably.

“You must remember, his early childhood he spent with those boys. On some level, he’s probably been missing them this whole time. That’s okay, Juné. To be honest, we’ve been having the opposite problem.” She and Shaina exchange a look.

“We’re the only Silver Saints left,” Shaina says bluntly. “Unless there’s more lurking in the woodwork, only pretending to be dead. It's… too quiet around here now. We wouldn’t mind the company.” Shaina combs her fingers through her hair and sighs, checking her nail polish. Marin smiles sadly.

“There’s ghosts around every corner, it feels like.” She tells Juné. Juné looks aghast.

“Are you serious?” She breathes, eyes wide. “There’s- no more Silver Saints anywhere? But there’s supposed to be twenty-four of you!” She gasps. Shaina scoffs, but her heart isn’t in it.

“And how many Bronze Saints survived? Only fifteen, discounting you and those ten boys, if I’m remembering correctly.” She said sharply. Marin shot her a censuring look. “It’s the truth, Marin. Sanctuary is desperate. We have no Gold Saints, two Silvers, and twenty-six Bronzes, most of whom are still just kids. We don’t even have a Grand Master right now.” Shaina sighs, scrubbing her hands over her face. She looks tired, and Marin snags her arm, pulling her into a loose side hug. Shaina huffs softly in annoyance that she doesn’t really mean.

“We’ll get through this, I promise.” Marin mutters, directing it both to Shaina, who is emotionally exhausted, and Juné, who looks a little terrified. “Lady Athena went to go get someone to be the Grand Master. Some retired Gold Saint, right? She took Scorpio with her. We’ll have someone soon.” Marin will take what she can get, even if this former Scorpio is a hundred-year-old man.

Anything is better than nothing, which is what they’ve got right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
